


Falling in love with you

by MalecHeline



Series: Malec au [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "Go to" coffeeplace, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec has a lot of stress, Alec is cute, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Izzy, Boys Kissing, But it isn't heavily discussed, Classes, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, History student!Alec, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus is sweet, Magnus wears glasses, Maybe some angst, They both love to write, Writing student!Magnus, Written by someone with anxiety, book lovers, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!” Magnus cursed when he frantically ran through his apartment to get everything he needed, his jeans hanging low. He almost tripped when he bend down to grab a notepad, but luckily he caught himself on the dining table. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned his shirt, his outfit looked a little messy, but he didn’t care right now. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, he quickly jumped in his shoes and tied them. He was going to be sooo late for class!Magnus is on his way to his lecture when he meets history student Alec. They immediately hit it off and take their relationship one step at a time.A story told through firsts, seconds and lasts. (First meeting, second meeting, first kiss etc.)College/University Malec AU oneshots with a lot of Fluff.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> These oneshots are meant to help me get more inspiration for my other stories (although I do really like these too), since I don't have any inspiration right now. And because I really like Malec AU's that happen in college. So, I came up with this and I hope you guys like it.  
> This is going to be a chronological collection of oneshots for Malec. First meeting, first date, first kiss etc. This is just meant to be a lighthearted story and I hope I can release all my inner fluff here ;) I hope you enjoy them and thank you for reading <3
> 
> I will try to post one every week as the chapters don't really take that much time.  
> (ps. tags will be updated as I go)
> 
> Also this has been inspired by tnh1722's Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family serie, go read it if you want. It's really good [ Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098933)

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!” Magnus cursed when he frantically ran through his apartment to get everything he needed, his jeans hanging low. He almost tripped when he bend down to grab a notepad, but luckily he caught himself on the dining table. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned his shirt, his outfit looked a little messy, but he didn’t care right now. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, he quickly jumped in his shoes and tied them. He was going to be sooo late for class. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed up so late reading, karma is always going to bite you in the ass.

He was almost out the door when he realized he was still seeing blurry, shit! His contacts. He didn’t have time to put them in so he grabbed his glasses that laid on the table. Thank god he had forgotten to put them away last night, see sloppiness isn’t always that bad. Well, except when you are rushing through your apartment when you are late and nothing could be found. He put the last books in his bag and ran out the door, but not before he grabbed a scarf along the way since it was already starting to get chilly outside. He ran across the noisy hall, hoping that the elevator would be fixed by now, but of course he didn’t have that much luck. _Broken, please take the stairs._ Eight fucking stairs, nonetheless.

There was no time to pity himself, so he sprinted down the stairs in what should’ve been a record. He hurriedly zigzagged through the people on the street and jogged towards the lecture hall. The campus wasn’t that big, but he still had made some miles from his apartment. And he already was ten minutes late. He still kept running with his bag slinging behind him, he rapidly crossed the corner and he finally arrived where he should’ve been 12 minutes ago. He came to a stop and put his hand on his knees, breathing out and breathing in. Normally he would’ve walked at a slower pace, admiring the fall colors that were starting to appear, but today was not the day to do that. He calmed his beating heart down a little, he looked back up and walked towards the door, when someone caught his attention. There was a guy sitting on the ground a few feet away from the door, he had his head on his knees and looked miserable. Magnus walked over to him and heard him muttering softly.

_“Stupid, stupid, why am I so stupid?”_

“Hey, you okay?” he softly asked. The guy looked up surprised at being ambushed by the sudden voice. And what Magnus saw was heavenly, the guy had black raven hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He wore a dark green sweater, what only made his eyes more striking. He had a long figure, even though Magnus couldn’t see it very clearly. His broad shoulders were hunched back and he looked worriedly at him.

“Uh.. yeah.. I’m uh.. fine..” the guy muttered as he stumbled over his words. He went to get up, but was a little shaky on his legs.

“Are you sure?” Magnus didn’t want to push, but he didn’t want to let him go either.

“Yeah… uh.. you can just…go.. I don’t know.” And that was almost it, Magnus went to open the door from the lecture hall, but he just couldn’t. Not when this guy obviously wasn’t okay.

He sighed deeply and walked back over to where he was still standing, likely contemplating his entire life, right now.

“Okay, I should go to my lecture right now, since I’m already late… But I can’t, not when you obviously seem to have a little trouble. So do you want to sit on the ground with me here and talk?” Magnus offered and went down to sit cross-legged, he gestured for the other man to follow him, which he did after slight hesitation.

“What happened?” Magnus asked softly when they were sitting across from each other.

“Nothing..” the guy stubbornly insisted.

“If there isn’t something wrong then you wouldn’t be out here, being upset at yourself.” The guy seemed a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, so Magnus quickly added softly, “You don’t have to tell me, because you don’t know me, but sometimes a listening ear is all you need. So, here I am willing to listen.”

The other man still didn’t say anything.

“If you would rather not talk to strangers, that would totally be acceptable.” Magnus smiled friendly. “I’m Magnus Bane, I love cats, coffee, books and music. Now you know a little bit more about me, so maybe this will be a little easier for you.”

“Alec.” he said.

“Alec,” Magnus tried out. “I like your name, haven't heard it much." 

“It's actually Alexander, but nobody calls me that anymore.”

“Is it okay if I do?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I don’t know why you would want to.”

“Because it is a beautiful name for an even more beautiful person,” Magnus smiled when Alec’s eyes widened.

“What?” Alec whispered.

“You are very handsome, surely you must know that.”

“People have said something like that before, yes, but they don’t seem like very believable people.”

“Do I seem believable?”

“Yes.”

“Then you must believe me when I say that those eyes are incredibly beautiful,” Magnus said unabashedly. Alec’s cheeks turned a little rosy when he said that. “And I really like your shirt, it matches those hazels perfectly.”

“I like your glasses,” Alec suddenly said, likely wanting to compliment the other man as well.

“Really? I’m not so sure about them, I was going to put my lenses in, but I was running a tad bit late.”

“Well, I like them, they look good on you.”

“That is very sweet of you, thank you.” Magnus would never admit that he blushed, but he did. “So Alexander, what do you study here?”

“History, I used to study business, but it wasn’t for me.”

“Fair enough, I’m trying to major in creative writing. Let’s hope that works out for me, huh?”

Alec chuckled a little at that and Magnus thought he had never seen something as beautiful as Alec’s smile. Because wow, that was the kindest, most happiest smile he has ever witnessed.

“I like it when you smile,” Magnus said.

“Thanks.”

“You should do it more, instead of saying that you’re stupid to yourself. Because I honestly don’t believe you.”

“You heard that?” Alec looked a little guilty when Magnus mentioned it, but Magnus quickly waved away his worries.

“Don’t worry about that.”

They both were silent for a little while and Magnus wanted to lighten the mood, but couldn’t think of anything to say at the moment. He didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable, but he also didn’t want to change the subject. So, he said nothing, hoping Alec would at some point. But it seemed he had the same idea, since he didn’t say anything as well. But the silence was eventually broken.

“I was supposed to go to that lecture,” Alec pointed to the door where Magnus had been headed to.

“You take classes in creative writing?” Magnus asked intrigued.

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you in there right now then?”

“I was a little late and the door was closed.”

“You know that you can still come in then, right?”

“Yes.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Everyone would be staring at me then. I couldn’t… I…” Oh, Magnus thought. Oh, so that was the reason he was sitting there. Alec looked down after he spoke and was now fumbling with his jacket. Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s to stop him and to gain his attention.

“It’s fine,” Magnus softly said when Alec’s eyes were back on him. “You don’t have to feel ashamed or anything. It can happen.”

“I wanted to open the door, to go sit in a chair, to grab my notepad and take notes, but I couldn’t. Every time I went for the door handle, I got this nauseating feeling in my stomach. I just get so tense and nervous. I could imagine all those eyes on me, looking at me, acknowledging me and I just let go again, eventually I gave up and sat down here. I’m sorry this is ridiculous, I know.”

“Not ridiculous at all!” Magnus said stern. “It is actually very brave that you at least tried.”

“Yeah, right,” Alec scoffed.

“It is.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I thought I was a believable person?”

Alec was rendered speechless and Magnus just smirked at him.

“Small steps okay? I promise you that one day you’ll believe me.” Magnus smiled gently at him. Magnus looked at his watch and saw that he now was 21 minutes late, but compared to a two hour lecture, that wasn’t really much. “Do you still want to go inside?”

“Yeah.. kinda,” Alec admitted while he anxiously stared at the door.

Magnus thought about it for a while, trying to come up with a solution.

“How about this, I go first and then all the eyes are going to be on me. Everybody is going to focus again on the professor and then you sneak behind me and come in as well. Good idea?”

Alec seemed to think it through and nodded in the end. Feeling a little better to be doing this with someone else. Magnus stood up first and reached out a hand to Alec, waiting for him to get the courage and grab it.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

And as said Magnus opened the door slowly, but not without a sound and a few heads turned his way, but they soon focused back on the professor. Magnus motioned for Alec to follow and Alec was relieved to see nobody looking at him, they quickly took place in the back.

“You okay?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Alexander,” Magnus winked.

And if Magnus later on, when the lecture got boring, wrote his phone number in Alec’s notepad, nobody would have to know about that. Not that anybody would care.


	2. Want to go get a drink sometime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet again

He hadn’t called, he hadn’t called, Alec hadn’t called. Magnus had clearly indicated that he wanted Alec to call him, but he hadn’t. Had he read things wrong, wasn’t Alec interested, or was he just playing hard to get? Was he too shy or did he just not like Magnus? He seemed interested and friendly, so why the fuck hadn’t he called? It had been six days already and it didn’t help very much that he hadn’t seen Alec since. He wanted to so badly, Alec seemed like a great, sweet and smart guy and he just wanted to get to know him better. Was that too much to ask? Maybe he came on too strong, maybe he should’ve asked Alec if he wanted his phone number or not.

 

The questions kept on repeating themselves in his head, over and over again. And it was pathetic, he was sitting there in a coffee shop, waiting for a guy to call him, sulking because he hadn’t. Magnus was officially desperate. Or maybe he was just exaggerating. It was the most beautiful day out, the sun was shining, the trees were colored red/orange and the day seemed full of possibilities, but what was Magnus doing? Moaning… and not the good kind ;). He took another sip of his coffee and tried to focus on the book he was reading, it was pretty quiet in the shop, which he loved so much. This was his go to place whenever he wanted to read. Yes, he had an entire apartment to use, but the smell of coffee, the quiet humming of the cashier, the soft music from the speakers and the vibe overall was really good there. He often came there to clear his head, to write or to read, right now it was a combo of the three. He still had some writing to do, but he was stuck, so he read instead. But unfortunately that didn’t help his writer’s block at all, since his thoughts were occupied with one tall, dark and handsome guy. He hadn’t mentioned Alec to anyone yet, which was new, most of the time he couldn’t wait to tell everyone he knew, but he decided to wait. And he was actually quite happy he hadn’t, he could already see Catarina’s disapproving look when he was complaining over the fact that he hadn’t called, or the slight judgment that would be present in Raphael’s voice. He hadn’t made a fool out of himself…… yet.

 

His eyes started to annoy him a little and he took off his glasses, he hadn’t bothered with his contacts this morning since he needed a new prescription. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked at the book again, which was slightly more blurry. But at least he could still read it. He grabbed the little spoon and stirred his coffee before taking a sip.

 

“Uh.. okay, uhm..” Magnus’ quickly looked up when he heard the familiar stammering of Alec.

“Hi,” Magnus happily said and couldn’t help but smile when the saw the taller man standing next to his table.

“Hi,” Alec scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

“Would you like a seat?” Magnus asked as he gestured to the chair in front of him. All worries about Alec not calling him flew right out of his head as soon as he saw the tall man.

“Yeah, thank you.” Alec stumbled a little before sitting down across from Magnus.

“How are you?” Magnus asked.

“I’ve been good, you?”

“Me too,” the conversation felt a little forced and awkward, but Magnus didn’t mind.

“I didn’t know more people from campus came here, considering there is a Starbucks a few blocks closer,” Magnus questioned.

“I like it here, the coffee is amazing and overall it’s just really calm and peaceful here.”

“Tell me about it,” Magnus chuckled.

“What are you reading?” Alec tilted his head in the sweetest and cutest gesture.

“Alice in Wonderland,” Magnus replied. He knew he didn’t have to explain, because the book was great, but he still did. “I always read fantasy, kids, fairytale or creative books whenever I get stuck with my own writing. I have to finish the assignment soon, so I thought I should read this, maybe gain some creative new insights.”

“I understand, it’s a great book.” Alec gave Magnus a small, but crooked smile that made his eyes crinkle a little. “What are you writing about?”

Magnus mostly didn’t really like to talk about his own writing, as it felt really personal to him, but he couldn’t withstand Alec, not when he was the epitome of cute and handsome.

“I’m writing a scifi story about a little girl that has lost everything in a fire, her family, her friends, everything. One day she goes to place where it happened and she finds this miraculous camera that takes her to a different dimension where she is reunited with her family. But she doesn’t know that they will disappear one by one the longer she is there. In the end she is back where she first began and everything is still lost.”

“Wow, sounds interesting.”

“Thanks,” Magnus smiled.

“Do you have a type of music that reminds you of elements in your story. Like a character or an event or anything?”

“Never really thought about it…”

“Maybe next time you should, if you listen to those songs that remind you of your story or of something that happens in it, you can feel more inspired because you would be back in the same mindset. For example, if I wrote a sad story and picked some songs that reminded me of that or of the things I thought about before I started the story, I’ll just listen to those songs or to that music again and feel inspired. It doesn’t always work, but it is worth a shot, right?” Magnus gaped up at Alec, while he thought about it. It seemed logical and would actually be kind of fun to do.

“Hm… You said something really interesting here, I think I’m going to try it out. Thank you.”

Magnus sipped the rest of his coffee when the silence fell again, but it didn’t feel awkward anymore. It felt kind of familiar and calm, not loaded with this energy between them.

“I wanted to call you, you know…” Magnus hadn’t expected that to be honest.

“So why didn’t you?” Magnus said, it didn’t sound hostile or upset, but more curious.

“My idiot brother convinced me not to, said it would be too soon. And since I don’t have much experience and was too much of a chicken to actually pick up the phone, I kinda went with it.” Magnus chuckled at that, of course that would be why he had been stressing out for about a week. “But I did really want to call you,  I was a little scared and nervous. It’s just that I’ve never really done this before, I mean I did date, but never with someone like you,” Alec admitted.

“Someone like me?”

“Yeah, someone so confident, kind, smart and beautiful.” Alec couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth and when he felt like he had said too much, he put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, this is embarrassing.”

“I think it’s actually kind of sweet,” Magnus carefully pushed some of Alec’s black hair back when he looked up.

“You do?” He asked disbelieving.

“Yeah. You are one a kind, you know that Alexander?”

Alec smiled at him when Magnus broke off a part of his cookie and gave it to Alec. He had seen him staring at it since he sat down, so why not give him a piece. Alec mumbled a silent 'thank you' and put it in his mouth. 

“I wish you’d called.”

“Me too.” Alec said shyly and they both went silent for a little. “I actually have class now, so I’ll see you?” Alec asked.

“Yeah sure, Alexander. I’ll see you around.”

Alec stood up and walked out of the shop. A few minutes later Magnus’ phone started to ring, he quickly picked it up.

_“So you.. uh… want to go get a drink sometime?”_ he heard Alec say through the phone.

“Wouldn’t want anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it.


	3. I already like you, Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's first date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post this chapter tomorrow, but since I don't have much time then and the chapter is already finished, I'm posting it today. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
> If you wanted to give my long story a try, please do ;)  
> [Don't judge a book by its cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948618/chapters/34638281)

“Okay, so where is he taking you?” Catarina asked from where she was standing in the doorway of Magnus’ bedroom.

“I actually don’t know, he said he wanted to surprise me,” Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec’s soft voice ringing in his ears.

“Hm.. And are you sure he isn’t a psychopath that wants to murder you?”

Magnus groaned loudly and threw his head back as he was choosing between deep burgundy pants or black ones.

“God, I wished I never told you about him.”

Catarina dramatically fell down on the bed and clutched at her chest, where her heart would be. “Magnus ‘too much’ Bane, you were going to hide this from me?” she accused.

“You say something when you’re too drunk, once, and it will never be forgotten.” Magnus mumbled regarding the ‘too much’ comment, he rolled his eyes sarcastically and threw one of his pants her way.

“You wound me, I’m your best friend. Your best friend! The most, and I mean the most, important person in your life. You should treat me with more respect, I know too much about you, Bane. I’ve seen too much stuff. I could ruin you in a second.”

“And they say I’m the dramatic one,” Magnus muttered under his breath and went to get a matching jacket, but decided against it at the end. “And by the way, what have you seen? Me getting drunk and singing hot ‘n cold while bathing myself in the fountain on campus? That isn’t exactly unknown, or a secret.”

“To name one example.”

“You already know that I don’t have any shame, so why you even try is beyond me.”

“Oh, please. Don’t act so high and mighty, I can see straight through your armor, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“What would make you think I’m hiding something?”

“Does this guy know he’s going out with one of the most conceited, egotistical, confusing and mentally frustrating guys ever?”

“Ha. ha, very funny. And no, he hasn’t seen that side of me yet,” Magnus winked when he put his outfit on.

“What if Chairman doesn’t like him?” Catarina gasped.

“That cat has a temper, I’m not even sure he likes _you_ ,” Magnus joked, which made Catarina throw a pillow to his head. 

 Magnus walked over to his vanity table and started doing his makeup with care.

Catarina hopped of off the bed, she was sprawled on 'oh so gracefully' and strolled over to him. She started inspecting different kinds of makeup.

“You’ve never offered to lend me some, you know.”

“Darling, we have totally different skin colors, what would look good on your beautiful dark complexion, would simply look ridiculous on me.”

“Well that is the first time you called me beautiful,” Cat chuckled, she saw Magnus open his mouth to chime in, but she quickly cut him off. “Unironically.”

Magnus quickly turned around and looked her deeply in the eyes.

“You are fucking beautiful, Cat.”

“Well, don’t let your date hear that.”

“I mean it, seriously. It is too bad that someone hasn’t hit you up,” Magnus winked.

“I’m-” Cat started.

“Too busy,” Magnus finished for her. “I know, Raphael knows, Ragnor knows, we all know that you are too busy. Which is completely fine, it is your life after all. Just know that as soon as you are finished with medical school, I’m going to set you up,” Magnus looked proud as he said it.

“Uhu,” she said disbelieving.

“Maybe some cute doctor or a nurse, what exactly is your type?”

“I don’t have a type.”

“Suuurreee,” Magnus drew out. He carefully picked up the eyeliner that laid next to his blush and made a tiny wing, to make his iconic cat eyes complete. The shimmer on his eyelids in contrast with the black wing looked wonderful and he seemed satisfied as he looked it over. He finished up the other eye as well and took out his contacts while Catarina seemed more interested in one of the fan brushes he used for his highlight. He grabbed his black glasses from the night stand and put them on, he brushed of any dust from his clothes and looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was a little gelled up, but not too much, he wore a lovely red sweater, he eventually chose the black velvety pants and finished the look off with some black sneakers and long necklaces. Alec had said it would be fairly casual, so he was going to dress that way.

“Why are you wearing your glasses?” Catarina questioned.

“Oh, I… uhm… I like them.”

“You do not, you hate them. As I quote ‘Cat, I look fucking ridiculous in these, why do I need to keep them if I already have contacts’,” Cat replied in a monotone voice.

“I did not say that!” Magnus said trying to seem believable.

“Why do you wear them?” Cat insisted.

“Okay, fine. Alec said he liked them.”

“Oh my god,” Cat loudly groaned. “You’re already whipped and you haven’t even gone out with the boy yet.”

“I know, I’m pathetic,” Magnus sighed overdramatically, but Catarina knew he meant it, even though he tried to make it come off as a joke.

“Don’t you dare say that ever again about my best friend, only I can say those things. Because at least I don’t mean them.” Magnus smiled a little nervously at her as she walked over to him. She softly brushed a hair away from his forehead and smiled. When Catarina smiled, it was either because of two things. She was incredibly proud of you, or she was just reminded why she puts up with her idiotic friends. Magnus almost always got the second smile.

“I always told you, you looked great in those glasses.”

“I know… guess I needed someone else’s opinion to finally realize it though.”

 “Which is absolutely fine.” She silently looked at him and secretly couldn’t help how much she loved Magnus. “Don’t let him hurt you, okay? Because if he does, I will wait for him with a baseball bat outside.”

“Cat!” Magnus scolded.

“What?  I wouldn’t hit him, just threaten him a little.”

“I love you,” Magnus admitted when he was once again reminded of her crazy protective behavior.

“I love you too, Bane.”

Right as Cat was about to go in for a hug, the doorbell rang.

“I’m gonna go!” she yelled as she sprinted out the room. Magnus took a deep sigh and placed his fingers across his forehead in disappointment. But that was of short notice as he started to become more nervous by the minute. This was his first date with Alec, his first date. He couldn’t screw it up, he really couldn’t. He liked Alec way too much for that. It was going to be fine, he finally told himself as if that would be such a confirmation. 

“Magnus? Some stuttering handsome guy with dark hair is here for you!” Magnus clicked his tongue at the comment, he didn’t appreciate that. He sauntered over to them with a scolding look on his face.

“Catarina!” He made a gesture towards her, to make her realize that she should shut up. Catarina rolled her eyes at him and left the room to watch some movies on Magnus’ tv instead.

“Hi, Alexander.” Magnus smiled.

“Hi!” Alec said a little over enthusiastic, but Magnus didn’t mind. Not one bit, he was just as excited. But still Alec felt like he said something wrong. “I.. uh… I- mean, how are you?”

“I’m fine, are those- are those for me?” Magnus gestured towards the few pink tulips Alec held in his hands. Alec looked a little caught of guard and stared at the flowers in his hand. He put them out for Magnus to grab.

“Yes, they are,” Alec smiled a little nervously. 

“Thank you, they are lovely.” Magnus took the flowers out of Alec’s hand and walked over to the kitchen where he looked for a vase to put them in. Realizing that Alec hadn’t followed him, he yelled: “You can come inside, if you want.”

Alec carefully and slowly walked past the front door and into Magnus’ kitchen. Magnus saw that he fumbled with his sweater, he was probably as nervous as Magnus was.

Alec caught him staring and quickly stopped.

“I’m nervous too, you know?”

“Really?” Alec asked.

“Yes, going out with someone as sweet, gorgeous and cute as you? Terrifying,” Magnus said truthfully. He managed to put a smile on Alec’s face and he was maybe a little proud of himself.

“So, Alexander, where the hell are you taking me?” Magnus sassed.

“Just some place.”

“Still being mysterious about it?”

“Yes.”

Magnus laughed at Alec’s expression and filled the vase he was holding with water.

“So, is that your friend?” Alec mumbled, gesturing towards the living room where Catarina would be.

“Yes, that is Catarina, ever the optimist.”

“She uh.. seems… nice.”

“I’m sure,” Magnus chuckled. “Sorry about her comment though, don’t take it so seriously. She never knows when to shut up. She is much more likeable after she gets to know you.”

“It’s fine.”

“I, for one think it is endearing.”

“What?” Alec asked confused, clearly not following the story as he was so obviously staring at Magnus’ actions.

“Your stuttering, it’s kinda cute.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. You shouldn’t feel weird about it. It can happen.”

Alec nodded and his eyes wandered back to Magnus’ ring cladded hands. He was clearly intrigued by the different rings that adorned his fingers.

“You like them?” Magnus asked bringing Alec out of his own thoughts.

“Yeah, they look very interesting.” Magnus walked over to Alec and brought his hand up for Alec to see. He showed him the different rings, the one with his initials, the one with the big stone in the middle, the one with the snake, etc.

“I like this one the best,” he gestured towards the one with the huge blue topaz in the middle.”

“Me too,” Magnus looked up at Alec’s glimmering eyes. Today they looked more brown than forest green, but that could be because of the dark sweater he wore.

“You look great,” Magnus whispered.

“You too, I mean you look amazing,” Alec stuttered.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Darling?”

“Yeah that is a nickname that I use a lot, if you don’t like it, I won’t use it with you anymore.”

“It’s fine.” Alec started to fumble with the end of his sleeves again.

“Shall we go?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, right. Yeah, let’s go.” Alec seemed excited to go as they walked out of Magnus’ apartment. Magnus quickly shouted a goodbye to Catarina. They both got in Alec’s car, where Alec quickly turned to Magnus to say something.

“Before we go, I want to warn you,” he began.

“Warn me? Is Catarina right, are you going to kill me?” Magnus joked.

“NO! of course not. It’s just… I’m not a very good driver, so just wanted to warn you.”

“How bad could you be?”

Magnus later on realized how bad of a driver Alec really was, and he wished he never spoke those words in existence. Alec rushed through turns, slowed down when he should drive fast and vice versa, barely stopped before red lights and his parking job was just sloppy. When they finally stopped, Magnus had clutched his chest tightly. Alec chuckled as he saw Magnus with this terrifying look in his eyes, as if his whole life flashed before his eyes.

“What the fuck?” Magnus hissed.

“I warned you,” Alec teased.

“How the fuck did you get your driver’s license?” Magnus exclaimed. 

“Honestly? I really have no clue.”

“My god that was terrible.”  Alec just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh himself at the ridiculousness of the situation. He playfully pushed Alec and finally looked outside. They were still near the road? He followed Alec out of the car and turned around. They were close to the edge of the road, that looked out over one of the most beautiful sights Magnus had ever seen. He looked out over this beautiful area filled with trees and nature. The trees looked almost golden when the low hanging sun shone over them, it was absolutely breathtaking,  so much that Magnus couldn’t look away. He always loved the fall, the colors it brought, the calm atmosphere, Halloween and the wonderful hot drinks that came back. He heard Alec open de backdoor of the car and looked behind him when he heard him fumbling with something. When he turned around hundreds of fairy lights turned on. The back of the car was decorated with pillows, cushions and in the middle were some blankets laid out to keep away the cold. Which would be kind of necessary since Magnus already felt some shivers running down his spine.

“Wow,” Magnus managed to get out. “This looks amazing.” Alec smiled shyly and gestured for Magnus to sit down. He held out a blanket for him, which Magnus gladly took and wrapped around his broad shoulders. Magnus was still stunned and didn’t really say anything, he was just watching the evening breeze move some of the leaves, he watched how some fell down on the ground where thousands already lay. But here and there he could still see some grass peeking out, showing that it was still there, but under a blanket of some sorts. Magnus felt oddly calm by just watching the nature with a blanket around his shoulders and Alec next to him. He could say with total honesty that he had never had a first date this unique. He looked over to Alec and saw him grab two mugs and a thermos can out of a basket, he poured the hot chocolate in the Halloween themed mugs and gave one to Magnus. Magnus wrapped his fingers around the mug to keep them warm. They both stayed silent for a little while, as if both didn’t want to intrude on a private moment. So it felt, at least.

“This is one of my favorite places, ever,” Alec started after he slowly sipped his drink.

“I can imagine why,” Magnus replied. “This place is breathtaking, especially right now.”

“Yeah, I come here whenever life gets a little too much. Whenever my thoughts tend to take over or when I feel the enormous pressure and stress that college brings. It is so peaceful and quiet here, I can’t help but feel at ease here. My mind just goes blank whenever I smell the air or when I listen to the bristle of the trees when the wind howls through.” Magnus was a little quiet after that, trying to collect his thoughts and break through this daze he felt.

“I really have no words, right now. I honestly thought you were going to take me to some cheesy restaurant, or to a movie or something. This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten, it’s just… wow.”

“I’m glad you like it, my… uh.. sister helped me a little, since I’m not very good at….” He gestured between the both of them.

“I believe that you’re doing just fine. But I do appreciate your sister more than your idiot brother,” Magnus chuckled as Alec laughed out loud.

“I do too,” Alec chuckled. “But don’t get me wrong, I still love him even when he’s being an idiot.” Magnus smiled at the comment and turned back to the view.

Alec closed his eyes for a minute just enjoying the air around them, this place felt so different than Magnus was used to. He was used to cars, to people, to CO2, to everything this wasn’t. He felt as if he could breathe, as if this place made his thoughts clear out and create this peaceful setting in his mind. He never felt as calm as he did then.

“I think this is the most original and beautiful date I’ve ever been on,” Magnus sighed dreamily.

“Really?”

“Yes, nobody and I mean nobody has ever taken this much effort for me. Thank you,” Magnus gazed his eyes up to meet Alec’s hazel ones. His hair was a little long and fell over his forehead a little, and Magnus had to contain himself to not push it back.

“Nobody?” Alec asked disbelieving, and when Magnus shook his head he frowned. “Why not?”

“I don’t know, you might have to ask them,” Magnus teased.

“Well, they’re idiots.” Alec grabbed behind him and conjured up some snacks that he had hidden and showed the bag of popcorn to Magnus. “You want some?” Magnus nodded over his still warm mug. Alec put some of the popcorn in the bowl and placed it in the middle next to them both.

“I was really nervous for this…” Alec admitted. “I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself or take you somewhere superficial, I wanted you to like me, because I liked you. So, I asked my sister if she knew any good ideas and well we kind of thought about it together and she remembered something from Pinterest. It was for a drive in date, I believe, and it looked so cool. But I knew I wanted to actually talk to you and not go see a movie, so I thought about taking you somewhere where the view would be fantastic. This is the first thing that popped into my mind.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. Because this is the most beautiful, special and wonderful date anyone has ever taken me on. So, thank you.” Magnus let one of his hands that was formerly wrapped around his mug entwine its fingers with Alec’s that were a little cold. The contrast felt pleasant somehow, Alec’s cold hand in his warm one.

“You are very welcome.”

Magnus put the bowl of popcorn behind them, scooted closer to Alec and laid Alec’s arm over his shoulder. He laid his own head on top of Alec’s shoulder and just breathed in the silent and calm atmosphere. He felt Alec tense up at first, but he relaxed a little while later. He was just getting used to it. He looked up into those gorgeous eyes.

“And just so you know, I already like you, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked the chapter. If you did please leave a comment or kudo.  
> Next up, first kiss......


	4. I kissed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I kissed you”  
> “Yeah I got that”

Things were actually calm and quiet between Alec and Magnus at the moment. They’ve hung out a few times, Alec has helped with some ideas for his story and Magnus has returned the favor by listening to Alec talk about his history projects. They were hitting it off quite well, but still nothing had happened after that first date. By the end of it they had hugged and said their goodbyes, but nothing more. Not even a kiss on the cheek or a soft brush of lips. Nothing.

And Magnus hated it.

He wanted to kiss Alec so badly, he wanted to feel those soft lips against his, but he was too afraid to actually make the first move. Yes, he had done it before, but this felt different. Alec seemed someone special and he couldn’t ruin that by making a mistake. A first kiss was a pretty important step and what if they weren’t ready for it yet? 

He wrapped the scarf that hang loosely around his neck tighter as he walked out of the building. The air felt even colder than this morning, he thought. Magnus strolled past all the college kids that were smoking, literally anywhere but the designated area. So that was always fun, breathing in smoke wherever you walked. The campus was scattered with leaves everywhere, the last week or so the trees seemed to just lose all their leaves at once. But Magnus couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful sight and as much as Magnus didn’t like the cold or the darkness of Fall, he loved all the colors of it. The jackets people wore, the orange leaves, the warm tones everywhere, he just loved it. He actually loved his fall clothes, he wore a lot of thin sweaters with warm and long coats over them. Right now, he was wearing a lovely burgundy coat that stopped slightly above his knees, with a light grey turtle neck and dark pants.

He wandered along the Starbucks that was fairly close to his campus and was as always filled with hundreds of students even though it was pretty pricy. And if one thing was true, college students were cheap. They didn’t have much money, already spent it on books, laptops, school supplies or booze. And they didn’t like spending the money they already had so little of. Everything just seemed so expensive. Magnus didn’t really have this issue luckily, not because he was rich -he did have rent to pay-, but since he had saved a lot of his money when he was younger.

______ ~~~~ ~~~~

He entered his favorite coffee shop and breathed in the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. Maybe he was biased since he loved coffee, but he couldn’t imagine thinking that it didn’t smell good. He looked over the booths to see if his spot was already taken and by his surprise it was, but not by someone he didn’t know. Magnus smiled and walked over to his tall, dark and handsome friend.

“Hey, mind if I sit?” Magnus asked. Alec quickly looked up and smiled up at Magnus while he frantically gestured for Magnus to sit down.

“Of course not,” he sighed. Alec had sprawled all his papers and stuff out on the table, while his coffee cup stood in the middle of it.

“Okay, first let me do this,” Magnus said after he took his coat of and sat down. He removed some of Alec’s paper out of the way and moved the cup to a place where it couldn’t be spilled.

“Thank you,” Alec muttered. “I’m a little all over the place today, it’s been such a stressfull day.” 

“That’s okay, it can happen. Are you okay, though?” Magnus asked, his tone serious.

“Yes, I am. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Magnus winked. “Okay, how about we do this for a second.” Magnus closed Alec’s laptop, so he could look at him properly.

“Hi,” Alec smiled.

“This is the view I wanted,” Magnus teased. He took Alec in, he looked amazing today. He had a dark grey beanie on his head, a dark blue cable sweater on and he was sporting a light stubble.

“I like the beanie,” Magnus chuckled.

“It looks stupid right? Does it look stupid? I feel like I look stupid. I grabbed it this morning when I was in a hurry, but I don't know about it..” Alec rambled.

“Alexander…” Magnus started. “You look amazing, I actually love that beanie on you. It looks very cute.” Alec smiled nervously at him and tried to gather some of the papers still left on the table.

“I’m going to get some coffee, okay?” Magnus asked while he reached over the table to push some of Alec’s hair, that was coming out of the beanie, back. Alec nodded and took a sip of his own coffee.

Magnus got up and walked over to one of the barista’s he knew all too well.

“Maia! How have you been?” his voice filled with glee. Maia looked up at the voice and grinned.

“I’ve been well, thank you. Same order, Magnus?”

“Yes, thank you dear. I haven’t seen you here for a while,” Magnus noted. Maia grabbed the coffee pot and started making Magnus’ order.

“Yeah, I’ve been taking some time off. I just got a little busy with school and stuff.” 

“Understandable.”

“So, who is the guy?” Maia asked. Magnus looked behind him at Alec, who was chaotically looking for his pen that he had left somewhere and Magnus couldn’t help the smile that was creeping up his face.

“Just someone.”

“It is just ‘someone’ then why are you smiling like that?” she commented and reached behind her for a cup.

“Okay, maybe he is someone special. At least I hope he will be.” Maia looked at him knowingly and put the cappuccino in front of him with a smirk.

“Me too, you deserve someone special. Enjoy Magnus.”

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled at her.

“And by the way, I love the glasses,” Maia said before she turned around to help someone else.

Magnus grabbed the cup, left some extra money, got up and started walking back to Alec. He sat back down opposite of Alec. They both sat in silence for a little, just drinking their coffee and enjoying the music that was playing through the speakers.  Magnus looked over at Alec who was impatiently waiting to get back to work already.

“You know you can get back to work, right? I know I'm the one who closed your laptop, but you can open it again if you want. You don’t have to stop just because I’m here, maybe we can even work together sometime.”

“I didn’t want to ignore you… ”

“You’re not. What are you working on?” Magnus asked.

“I have to do this project about Egyptian mythology, I have to do much research about the way they did things and what they believed in. It’s very interesting.”

“Sounds like it,” Magnus said intrigued.

“But it is a lot of research, that’s why I have these,” Alec said as he pulled multiple books out of his bag that were huge. Magnus’ eyes widened at the stack of books.

“That are a lot of books about Egypt,” he commented.

“This isn’t even half of it,” Alec chuckled. “But I like it, I love to read about these things… guess that makes me a-”

“History geek,” Magnus finished and Alec laughed at his comment.

“Guess it does.”

“You are a cute history geek, at least. I get it, history can be very interesting. Especially certain periods, I always loved the Greek mythology. Something about that just was so interesting to me.”

“Yeah..” Alec smiled crookedly. “How is your story coming along?”

“It has been good, I tried your music technique and it kind of works. It works very well to get me in the mood to write, so that is a definite plus.”

“I’m glad. Can I-” Alec began, but he didn’t finish it, shaking his head.

“Can you what?”

“Can I- can I read it once it’s done?” he asked as he fumbled with the ends of his shirt again.

“Of course, I would love for you to read it. On one condition, I can read your paper about Egyptian mythology.” Magnus smiled as he brought the coffee cup up to his lips.

“You might have yourself a deal,” Alec teased.

“Good.”

Alec looked at his watch and realized how late it already was.

“Shit, um… sorry, have to cut this short I have class soon. See you later?” He chaotically grabbed all his stuff, the papers, the books and his laptop, put it in his bag and tried to close it. It barely closed and Magnus was sure that the zippers would rip open at some point, but at least it fit. Alec grabbed his cup chugged all the coffee in one go and leaned over to Magnus to peck him softly on the lips. He rushed out of the shop as quickly as he could and left Magnus staring dazedly in front of him.

“What the fuck?” Magnus got out. WTF, did Alec just-? Did he just-? Was that their-? No, it couldn’t be. What the fuck happened in the last few seconds.

He looked over to Maia who smirked at him knowingly and gestured for him to follow Alec. And maybe he should. Maybe he was going to. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the coffee shop, running after Alec. Alec couldn’t be too far and when Magnus looked out over the street, he already saw him.

“Alec!” he yelled after him, but Alec apparently didn’t hear. Magnus started to run faster and called after him again, this time he was closer and actually turned around. “Alec!” Magnus caught up to Alec and just started rambling.

“What, huh, I don’t- I-.” Magnus paused and took a deep breath. “What the fuck just happened back there?”

“I kissed you.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Magnus scoffed. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.” And Magnus melted at the spot, right there in the middle of the street.

“Okay. Uhm.. don’t know what to say to that. Except, why the fuck was our first kiss a peck?”

Alec actually laughed at Magnus’ expression and bit his lip in response.

“Oh no, you don’t get to do that,” Magnus said when he noticed. “You don’t get to just kiss me, walk away and then be all cute. It’s not fair. Why did you walk away?”

“Because I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Rejection.”

“Does it seem like I’m rejecting you?” Magnus took a step closer.

“No…”

“Good, because I’m not.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face with one hand and brought it down just a little to look him straight in the eye.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “There are people here.”

“I don’t care. Do you?”

“Right now? No.”

Magnus glanced a few seconds at Alec’s lips and looked back up, Alec nodded and Magnus didn’t hesitate anymore and pulled him closer as their lips touched for the second time that day. It was much more intense than before, since Magnus actually knew what was happening. He softly and slowly brushed his lips over Alec’s and he felt like he was in heaven. Alec’s lips felt so soft and curious against his and Magnus was positive that this was the best kiss he had ever had with someone. He wasn’t going to say that it felt like fireworks exploded once their lips touched, but if anything would be close to that feeling it would be this. Magnus slowly pulled away and couldn’t stop the smile that formed itself on his lips. Alec still had his eyes closed and seemed totally blissed out. He finally opened his eyes and they looked at Magnus.

“Better?”

“Much.” Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec closer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it, please leave a kudo or comment :)


	5. Netflix and chill?

“So, what is the plan for tonight?” Alec asked after he hung his dark blue jacket on the coat hanger. Magnus was still busy in the kitchen grabbing some stuff, and overall just preparing, so he had to yell a little. He didn’t seem to hear the slight nervousness in Alec’s voice because of the distance, but it was present.

“I don’t know, just hanging out, I guess. Watching Netflix.” Magnus called back. When he was done with some of the preparations he came out of the kitchen and walked towards Alec with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He seemed to lighten up when Alec was in sight and couldn’t help but smile his gorgeous smile. He was in sweatpants and a tank top, wanting to go completely casual except for his makeup, which still seemed flawless. Alec was gaping up at him and staring with full intention at his arms that were a little flexed. Magnus smirked when he noticed and continued to move forward, but with a slower pace.

“See something you like?” he asked with a teasing tone, moving in front of Alec. Alec gulped and seemed to not know what words to use.

“Yeah….” he sighed softly. Magnus’ smile turned even brighter and he bit his lip seductively. He cupped Alec’s cheek and caressed the side of his face, lightly scrubbing the stubble. Which was a nice look on him.

“Hi,” Magnus whispered when he moved closer to Alec, if that was even possible. His lips were ghosting over Alec’s .

“Hi,” the taller replied while he moved in a little. Their lips brushed softly over one another and Magnus could feel the stress and uneasiness leave his body. This was just them, no pressure, just Alec and him. Magnus carefully balanced the bowl of popcorn in his hand while Alec slipped one of his hands around Magnus’ waist, trying to deepen the kiss a little. Magnus of course allowed this, because who wouldn’t? When they eventually pulled away Magnus felt a little dizzy and he took his time to open his eyes again, but when he did, he was met with Alec’s smiling face. He loved it when Alec smiled, even though they haven’t known each other for that long, it had become his favorite thing in the entire world. The way his eyes sparkled and crinkled around the edges, the way the wrinkles around his mouth turned up, the way he bit his lips sometimes when he couldn’t help it or how his dimple was only visible when he smiled like this.

“You’re cute,” Magnus proclaimed and placed a kiss on Alec’s nose, who in reply scrunched it up a little. “That just made my statement even more true.”

“I’m not cute,” Alec tried to look stoic, but once Magnus gave him a look, he was all smiles again.

“Of course you’re not,” he winked. “About tonight, I thought we could watch some Netflix, which I already texted you about. Eat something, talk, maybe kiss a little. Just see where it leads us, okay? Sounds good?”

Alec cleared his throat that sounded a little hoarse. “Sounds good.”

“Good.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand while still balancing the bowl in his other arm, it was a surprise that nothing had spilt yet. It was truly an accomplishment, he should tell Cat about this later. He led them both to the living room, where everything was placed for the perfect date. He had some alcoholic drinks in the corner, a blanket on the couch, candles everywhere and some snacks on the table. He had arranged some pillows on the couch and Netflix was already turned on. This was going to be a fun night. Magnus moved Alec over to the couch and pushed him down to sit. He put the bowl on the table and walked over to get the remote. He saw Alec look at the open window, even though it was chilly outside.

“That’s for my cat, Chairman Meow. He is exploring right now and I don’t want him to be locked out when he wants to return.”

“You named your cat Chairman Meow?”

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Magnus quirked up one of his eyebrows as a dare.

“Nope, not a problem with that,” Alec teased.

Magnus plopped down on the couch besides Alec and scrolled through some films.

“What do you wanna watch?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know what is on there..”

“You don’t have Netflix?”

“Nope, Izzy does, but I’m pretty sure she uses the account of her ex-boyfriend still.”

Magnus laughed at that and really wondered who this Izzy actually was like in person, cause she seemed like a blast.

“You can use mine if you ever want to,” Magnus said softly.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I trust you.” Magnus looked at Alec who seemed to have the same smile on his face as before. He knew that sharing a Netflix account wasn’t that big of a deal, but it felt like a step for them. Like a ‘I’m giving you the password on my phone’ kind of step, even though their ‘relationship’ was still pretty fresh.

“My sister wants to meet you,” Alec said all of the sudden.

“She does?”

“Yup, probably wants to make sure you fit her standard,” Alec mumbled when he reached over to the bowl of popcorn and popped a piece in his mouth.

“And what if I’m not?” Magnus asked, not so sure what Alec was going to say.

“I don’t care, I like you.” Magnus smiled and leaned back, so that his back was now against the couch still scrolling through the different types of movies.

“It would be nice if you would get along, which I’m sure you are going to. But if she doesn’t like you, then I don’t care.” Alec couldn’t possibly know how infatuated Magnus already was with him.

“Oehh, is American Horror Story on here? I’ve been wanting to watch that.”

“Doesn’t sound that romantic,” Magnus sulked. He really wanted to just cuddle and kiss while the movie was playing.

“So no? Uhm.. isn’t something like Dear John on here, that is romantic, right?”

“I don’t want to cry, Alexander. Dear John always has me bawling my eyes out,” Magnus chuckled.

“I’ll dry them for you,” Alec flirted and Magnus looked more than amused.

“You’re so sweet,” Magnus said and lifted his hand up to brush through Alec’s hair. “How about this one?”

“We are not watching a Christmas movie, Magnus. It is too damn early.”

“It’s never too early…” he pouted and gave Alec one of his best puppy eyes, that you just couldn’t resist.

“I’m not watching a Christmas movie in October, Magnus. We should be watching Halloween movies.”

“But then I want to watch it, instead of kissing you,” Magnus whined. Alec blushed at the comment and suspiciously hid his face in the blanket that he had pulled over himself.

“Don’t hide your beautiful face, Alexander. It is too pretty for that, the world deserves to see such beauty. Well, at least I deserve it.” Magnus pulled softly on the blanket, which made Alec only grasp on harder, but Magnus eventually won.

“It should be a crime to hide that face from me,” Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

“Would you stop?” it was now Alec’s turn to whine.

“Probably not. Wanna see ‘To all the boys I’ve loved before’?” 

“Already seen it.”

“I thought you didn’t have Netflix. How can you watch a Netflix movie, without Netflix?”

“Izzy made me watch it… twice.”

“Okay then. I really have to meet her..”

“Yes, you do. You would like her, for sure.”

“You’re not making this easier…..” Magnus moaned, focusing on the screen again.

“Why not go with something classic?”

“Wanna watch Disney?”

“Always good.”

Magnus made sure to check that box in his perfect boyfriend/girlfriend list. Liking Disney was definitely a must in his future partners. He was glad that Alec passed the test, because he had a feeling they weren’t getting rid of each other soon and he wouldn’t mind one bit.

“Tangled?”

“Oeh, I love Tangled.”

“Finally,” Magnus yelled as he started the movie. They still were sitting a little further apart than what Magnus would want to, but he didn’t want to push Alec. He didn’t want to pressure him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. He would never. So he just sat there, hoping that Alec would come to him eventually. He seemed comfortable in the position he was in right now, so maybe he shouldn’t disrupt that. Alec seemed to consider moving closer, but he seemed a little nervous.

“Um… Can I-” Alec started and motioned towards Magnus. Magnus quickly nodded to make sure that it was indeed okay. Alec moved closer to him and pulled the blanket over Magnus as well. They were now pretty close to one another and Magnus couldn't be more thrilled.

 

****

 

Halfway through the movie Magnus had caught Alec staring at him.

“What?” he whispered.

“Nothing..”

“Come on, tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said with so much honesty, Magnus didn’t know what hit him. He slowly moved forward and cupped Alec’s cheeks, he moved his body a little so he wouldn’t get uncomfortable and closed the space between them. Alec’s lips felt more firm against his this time, more wanting and yet the kiss felt oh so soft. Magnus moved even closer, twisting his body to an even better position. He let his hand linger on Alec’s cheek, but slowly started to wrap it around his neck, brushing over the small hairs. Alec smiled a little but didn’t seem to want to pull back. Magnus licked over his bottom lip and Alec gasped in response. Magnus ran his other hand up Alec’s arm, which made Alec shiver. He smirked a little and deepened the kiss even more. As he was moving his lips more and more over Alec’s, he felt the latter not respond as much anymore, Alec felt a little stiff and it seemed as if he was uncomfortable. So, Magnus did the right thing and pulled away.

“Everything alright?” Magnus spoke softly.

“Uh.. yeah.. I mean-,” Alec sounded a little hoarse and distraught, his lips were plump and seemed a little bruised. Magnus sat back against the couch as opposed to where he had been hovering over Alec.

“What is it, Alexander?”

“It’s just that… um… we haven’t really talked about....that, and.. I thought..” Magnus waited patiently for Alec to explain. “I don’t know, just forget about it, okay?” Alec moved closer to Magnus again, wanting to continue kissing, but Magnus pushed him away a little.

“Alexander, what is going on?” Magnus frowned at Alec's sudden change in behavior.

“Nothing,” Alec insisted, but moved back. Magnus reached for the remote and put the movie on hold.

“Come on, talk to me.” Magnus’ placed his hand on Alec’s leg.

“Well, I thought…” Alec started slowly.

“What, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly.

“Well… It’s… um.. the third date, I think. And Izzy always talks about the big third date.”

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus’ eyes widened.

“So, when you asked to watch _Netflix_ together I told Izzy and well she put these ideas in my head. She was just teasing, but.. I thought that maybe they were true….”

“Hey,” Magnus said when Alec looked down. “It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. Yes, there is a thing called Netflix and Chill, but I would never take the next step without talking to you first. Sex is supposed to be fun, not to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s just that.. I thought that you wanted…. but I never…. you know?”

 “You’ve never had sex?” There was no judgment present in his voice whatsoever, but Alec couldn’t help but cringe at the question. He wanted to move away from Magnus, to turn away or to just walk out, he didn’t want to be laughed at or to be ridiculed. He felt so embarrassed about this, he never had sex. ‘Big deal’ some might say, but he was 21 and at this point guys his age were having sex on the regular. Magnus of course caught his change in demeanor and entwined their fingers together.

“That is nothing to be ashamed off, lots of people never had sex before. It’s not that big of a deal, darling. You shouldn’t feel weird or embarrassed just because you haven’t. It’s fine, darling.” Alec looked at Magnus who was smiling sweetly at him. “But I’m just curious, I thought you said you dated before..”

“Well, not really. I went on a few dates, but it’s been a few years and well... I’ve only had one actual boyfriend and I didn’t sleep with him. He wanted to, but I didn’t.” Alec seemed a little down after he said that.

“Did he break up with you because of that?”

“Kinda…”

“Alexander, I would never ever want you to feel pressured. I want you to feel comfortable with me, so please don’t think I would ever do something like that. We can have sex whenever, or not. It doesn’t matter to me, as long as you are comfortable with our relationship. I know a lot of people have given certain things meanings, the third date or watching Netflix with your date, but that doesn’t mean that we should follow them. We take our own pace, we make our own decisions. If you say you’re ready and I’m ready as well, then we can take a next step. But let’s talk about it first, okay? Communication is key.”

Alec listened carefully and started to feel a little better.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Good, now do you want to watch the rest of the movie?”

“Yes please.” Magnus put the movie back on as Alec snuggled against his side. Clearly comfortable with what he was doing and that was all Magnus wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment. Thank you so much for reading xx


	6. Boyfriend? Boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus Bane, do you want to be my boyfriend?"
> 
> A shorter chapter, hope you don't mind and hope you enjoy.

Magnus was early for once, he had packed his bag the night before, grabbed some food from the fridge, wrapped a scarf around his neck, buttoned his jacket and got out the door before he even had to. Most of the times he wanted to sleep in or watch a series before actually showing up to class, not this time. He had a few reasons as to why he got ready so early. One, it already was a late class so he could actually sleep in, two he felt elated to get outside and three it was his only class this week that Alec was in as well. Knowing Alec now for a few weeks, he knew that he was always early. Most times the professor wasn’t even there…. But Magnus didn’t care or mind, it was one of the things he adored about Alec. In the time they had known each other he had gotten to know a few things, Alec loved his coffee black and plain, he loved watching Disney movies, he was always punctual, he couldn’t drive if his life depended on it (it actually did most times), he was really sweet, his clothing was modest but it really fit his own style, he was really smart, he loved history and he was one of the best people Magnus ever met. He knew Alec had problems too, if that whole thing when they met was anything to go by, but Alec could talk to him on his own time. He shouldn’t and wasn’t going to drag it out of him, in case it would be something Alec wasn’t ready to talk about. What he was going to do, was making sure Alec knew he could come to him, if he wanted to someday. Thinking back to Alec's smile or the way Alec talked, made Magnus smile. Their time just had been so great, they had joked and talked so much, it really felt like they had known each other forever now. Which sounded cheesy, but he couldn’t describe it another way. They had this chemistry that Magnus couldn’t begin to explain or understand himself, they just clicked. Just like that, with one look in each other’s eyes. Being with Alec or just simply hanging out with him, just felt so easy and normal. It made Magnus feel at peace and calm. Yep, he was definitely falling in love. Hard.

Magnus walked past some students who were lounging in front of the building, just chatting. He smiled awkwardly at this one girl he recognized from a party once and entered the building. He quickly grabbed his phone to look up the lecture hall, where he had his class. He ran up the stairs and walked over to the door that was thrown open. He looked inside, to check if that was indeed where he should be, it was. There were already quite a few students here and there, guess he wasn’t as early as he thought. He uttered a quick ‘hello’ to the professor who was wiping the board clean and went to sit next to the gorgeous boy who he was looking forward to seeing. He sat all alone, opposite from most students who were scattered in the front. Alec always sat in the back, close to the wall, where nobody would bother him. Magnus plopped down on the chair next to him and Alec quickly looked up. He smiled once he saw that Magnus had taken a seat next to him.

“Hi,” Magnus chuckled at Alec’s sweet expression. He leaned over and pecked him quickly on the lips.

“Hi. You’re early,” Alec stated.

“You have seen that very well, I am indeed early,” Magnus teased and got his stuff out of his bag.

“Why?”

“I was already done, so I thought why not go.” Alec glared at him with a disbelieving look, he had a slight smirk on his face as he silently asked if Magnus was lying.

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about. ‘Magnus Bane doesn’t do on time’.” Alec chuckled when it was Magnus’ time to glare at the taller man. “I speak nothing but the truth.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe your boyfriend just couldn’t wait to see you and was willing to get here early just to have some extra time with you, sounds good?” Magnus rambled. He looked up at Alec who had a shocked look on his face. _What did he say now?_ Magnus thought. He began to worry, but it soon vanished when Alec’s goofy smile reappeared.

“Boyfriend?”

“Well yeah… I thought we were you know….. boyfriends. Are we not?” Magnus asked afraid.

“No, no, that’s not it. It’s just, we haven’t had that kind of discussion yet. So, I didn’t really know what to call you… I didn’t want to be too forward.”

“We didn’t? I thought we did.” Magnus said confused, but then something dawned on him. “Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about it, but something happened and I kinda forgot,” Magnus chuckled as he got his laptop out of his bag.

“What happened?” Alec asked.

“You kissed me.” Alec blushed at Magnus’ comment and tried to hide his face in the textbook he had in front of him.

“Don’t say things like that…” Alec whined when he looked at Magnus again. “I don’t think my heart can handle it,” he whispered next.

“Why not, it’s the truth. Do you want me to lie to you, Alexander? Relationships are supposed to be build on trust. If we don’t have that.... It’s just ridiculous that you would think I would ever stop talking about how gorgeous you are and what your lips do to me. Seriously Alec I lose my train of thou-” Alec quickly shut Magnus up by pulling him in a heart searing, but short lived, kiss. If Magnus could ramble on how Alec’s kisses would make him lose his train of thought, than maybe they could also shut him up as well. It seemed to work. Alec pulled away with a smirk present on his lips, he got cockier than Magnus could remember.

“Magnus Bane, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Alec sweetly asked.

“Absolutely.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and entwined their fingers, he pulled them up to his mouth and kissed them softly. As more people started to come in, they both were still smiling like crazy at each other. And when the class was about to start they decided to focus their attention on the professor, but not once did they pull their hands away. Was it difficult to write or type? Definitely. Did their hands get sweaty? 100%. But did they mind? Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xx Hope you enjoyed and leave a kudo or comment if you did. Thank you :)


	7. Hi, I'm Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally meets Izzy :)

Alec was seated calmly on the bed while he looked at Magnus with a fond smirk on his face. Magnus was parading the room, strolling from one side to the other and back. He made big hand gestures and was close to freaking out. And it wasn’t for nothing. They had gone to Alec’s apartment, which he shared with his sister, to actually meet the big bad Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus was pretty nervous. He had been insisting on meeting her, but that didn’t help the nerves that were running through his body right now. It wasn’t as if he thought they wouldn’t get along, most people liked him, it was just that… what if they wouldn’t get along? He knew from all the stories that Isabelle had a pretty big opinion most of the time and wasn’t someone you could walk all over. She was feisty, empowering, funny, intelligent and well… maybe a little intimidating. Even for Magnus.

“Magnus, calm down!”

“Calm down? Calm down? How can you say that? This is serious, Alexander. I’m actually meeting your sister, the one person who means most to you.”

“You do know I also have two brothers right?”

“Yes, but from what I’ve heard, Isabelle is someone special.”

“Yeah, she kinda is.”

“Alexander, what if we don’t get along? What if she despises me?” Magnus asked desperately. “Lots of people actually do, maybe they don’t say it aloud so much, but I can see it in their eyes, you can see them plotting my murder. ” Magnus sounded too serious for what he was saying and Alec burst out laughing. Magnus quickly threw a glare at him, but continued his rambling.

“This isn’t funny! It is very possible for her not to like me.” Alec decided that he had heard enough and stood up. He walked over to where Magnus was standing, and pouting, he reached for Magnus and intertwined their hands. He cupped Magnus’ cheek with his other hand and made him look up at him.

“For the last time. She is going to love you. No doubt and no question. She is going to like you, okay? There is literally no possibility of her not liking you. You share some of her interests, you are sweet to me, you make me smile and you’re funny. That is all she wants. Even if she didn’t like your character, which would be impossible, she would still see how good you are to me. Trust me, that is all she wants for me, okay?” Magnus was still pouting a little, but he seemed to get what he was talking about.

“Okay,” Magnus grumbled very cutely. Alec chuckled softly, leaned in and pressed one of the softest kisses to Magnus’ lips. The kiss lingered a little, but Magnus’ smile pulled them back.  
“I’m still not really convinced. I need some more courage,” Magnus teased. Alec shook his head at Magnus’ antics, but leaned in for more. Not one, not two, but three kisses were pressed against Magnus’ lips.

“You good?” Alec asked with a smirk.

“Just one more,” Magnus said. Alec laughed, but instead of kissing the lips that were pursed in front of him, he went for Magnus’ cheek and placed a wet kiss on there. Magnus quickly pulled away from him and wiped his cheek.

“Eww.”

“What, you didn’t mean that?” Alec teased.  

As Magnus was about to answer they heard a female voice announcing her presence.

“Alec?” she called out.

“In here,” Alec yelled back, he turned to Magnus and smiled. “Ready?”

“No,” Magnus said with a slight tremor in his voice. Alec rolled his eyes a little, wrapped his hand around Magnus’ neck and pulled him back in. Magnus was a little taken back as Alec started kissing him with more heat than he ever had before. Magnus moaned a little as Alec’s tongue slipped past his lips, deepening the kiss even more. Magnus was finally getting in to it, when Alec already pulled back.

“How is that for courage?” He asked with a knowing smirk on his face. Magnus was still breathing heavily when Alec started to pull him out of the room. He couldn’t help but wonder where this Alec came from, because this wasn’t the guy he had met weeks ago, _not_ that he was complaining. Not even a little bit. Maybe, hopefully, Alec was starting to open up.

***

When they turned the corner, Magnus was met with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had long dark locks, red lips, clear skin, amazing dark, almost black eyes and she had the most amazing heels on. Lightwood genes, damn! Alec let go off Magnus to go hug his sister, he had to bow down quite a bit since Isabelle was on the shorter side. Either that, or Alec was just ridiculously tall. Probably the latter.

“Hi,” she turned to Magnus. “I’m Isabelle.” She reached out her hand for Magnus to take, which he did with grace.

“Lovely to meet you,” Magnus said.

“Likewise, my brother has told me plenty of stories about you already.”

“Good ones, I hope.”

“Most definitely.”

Isabelle walked over to the couch and plopped down, not as gracefully as Magnus had expected, but still seemed to look as gorgeous as ever. Alec smiled at his sister and pushed Magnus towards the seating area. She started to pull her boots off and let out a deep breath at the feeling.

“They may make my legs look ten times hotter, but they sure hurt like a bitch,” she chuckled.

Magnus and Alec took a seat across from her on one of the loveseats.

“How many inches?” Magnus asked.

“About 6 are these.”

“Yeah, those can hurt…. I once tried 8 inch heels, never missed the feeling off sneakers as much as I did then,” Magnus joked.

“Wow, I feel sorry for your ankles.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’ve forgiven me yet.” This time Alec laughed a little as well.

“My girlfriend doesn’t understand why I choose to wear these every day, but… I don’t know I just like to wear something more daring, you know.” Izzy gave Magnus a dashing smile as she put the boots next to the couch aside from her.

“Alec tells me you study Forensic pathology, is it any good?” Magnus asked.

“It’s incredibly interesting and I’m learning so much. It is a lot of work and it can be very hard at times, but I’ll get there. It’s a little icky or creepy at times, but I’ve been intrigued by it since I was little, I don’t know what was wrong with me as a kid,” Izzy chuckled. “Probably all those detective shows or something, that sparked my interest. Those forensics just seemed so cool and intelligent.. So, I think I’m gonna stick with this study.”

“That’s great. It sounds like a really interesting one, if I didn’t want to become a writer, I think I would’ve gone the same path. Either that or Biochemistry.”

“Is my boyfriend a little bit of a science nerd?” Alec teased as he tickled Magnus’ side. Magnus squirmed a little but glared at him nonetheless.

“Hey!” Izzy called out offended. “There is nothing wrong with being a nerd, you should know that. History geek,” she bit back. He saw Alec turn to her with a scowl on his face, but as soon as she smiled at him, he couldn’t do anything but the same. The conversation felt a little awkward after that and nobody really said something, there was this tension in the air. All the questions and answers kinda felt forced and it wasn’t as easy as Magnus had hoped, sure he had been nervous, but talking was always something he was really good at.

“Alec, do you mind if I’ll speak to Magnus for a little while?”

“Why?” Alec said offended.

“Because I want to talk about something with him and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be here when I do,” she sassed.

“Fine.” Alec grumbled, he stood up from where he was sitting next to Magnus, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and whispered some words of encouragement to him, before he left the room.

“Okay, I don’t want to threaten you or curse at you or anything, so you can relax. I just want to make sure my brother is in good hands, because he is, right? I’ve heard a lot about you and based on what Alec tells me, you must be a pretty incredible person,” Her voice sounded very sweet and genuine.

“Wow, that is so sweet….I really like him and I really hope that I can keep….. liking him for a long time,” Magnus said a little awkwardly, not really sure how to express himself.

“Good and you already know about… his lack of… you know.”

“His inexperience?” Izzy nodded slowly. “Yes, and I don’t care. Alec is one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. Inside and out. I’ve never met anyone who is like him and I don’t know if that should scare me or not, but I just know that he’s special. I wouldn’t want to lose that over something as trivial as being inexperienced. Coming out is hard, I know all about it, so him not having had a decent boyfriend isn’t weird or surprising to me. Everyone takes their own pace. If Alec is ready, and I’m ready, then we’ll take a step further. If not, then not. I want your brother to be comfortable in our relationship more than anything. I want him to feel safe, so if I can make that happen, then I’m already happy.”

“I’ve never really heard anyone talk like this about my brother, thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“I just hope that I can make him happy and open up a little, I know there is so much more to Alec than what he’s letting on. And I hope that he feels even the slightest bit the same as me. Because I’m really really crazy about him, it’s really crazy how much already….. I’ve said crazy too many times,” Magnus concluded. Isabelle smiled broadly and twirled one of her strands of hair between her fingers.

“I can tell that he cares about you a lot, Magnus. Even though you haven’t known each other that long, he seems pretty smitten to me. It’s quite cute how he blushes whenever I mention you.”

“Blushes? Well, he wasn’t so bashful when he shoved his tongue down my throat right before we came out to see you,” Magnus complained sarcastically. He didn’t expect Izzy to burst out in laughter, but she did.

“Oh my god, Alec,” Izzy said disbelieving. “I think my brother isn’t as repressed as he is letting on.”

“I guess we’ll have to see if I’m a good influence or not.”

“You’re a good one, Magnus. I can feel it. But just so you know, if you ever hurt him, I will hurt you back.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that with those heels,” Magnus chuckled and Izzy went along with it.

“Can I come back already?” Alec peeked around the corner.

“Yes,” Izzy smiled.

“I think Isabelle and I are going to get along just fine.”

“You can call me Izzy if you want,” she quickly chimed in. Alec plopped back next to Magnus and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

 ***

After a while of just catching up, they decided to watch something on tv and as Izzy was really invested in one of the crime shows, Alec turned to Magnus.

“Hmm?” Magnus hummed.

“Just so _you_ know, I’m really really crazy about you too,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips before brushing them against each other softly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Magnus questioned as he pulled away.

“For just being you, I guess.”

“Well, then thank you as well.” Alec smiled softly at him and snuggled closer to Magnus, he pressed his face in the other man’s neck and pressed a few closed mouthed kisses there. He felt Magnus shiver a little at the affection he received. When he looked at Izzy he caught her smiling at the scene, but he didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudo or a comment, i'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	8. Call me 'baby'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I changed the title of the fic, the previous one wasn't really sitting with me, since it couldn't be autumn forever. Hope you don't mind :)

Magnus had been lounging on the couch of Alec’s apartment while Alec was doing his homework, pretty much the entire day. This morning he had been bored out of his mind and didn’t have anything remotely fun or pressing to do. He had texted Alec, asked to drop by, but since Alec had a lot to do, he had promised not to disturb and just hang out. After all, he only wanted to be close to Alec. Not much else. Yes, okay the occasional kiss, hug or affection was nice, but just being in Alec’s presence was enough. So, Magnus was lounging at Alec’s couch with a book in his hand, that he didn’t want to read and with his gaze on Alec. Sweet, concentrated Alec. He looked so innocent and cute when his tongue would peek out a little. Magnus bit his lip softly, pulled his glasses up for a better view and put the book on the coffee table, he gave Alec his full attention now and he seemed to notice. His cheeks turned a little rosy as he awkwardly coughed, but he had yet to acknowledge Magnus. He kept reading in this massive book that he had sprawled out on the dining table. Reading the lines, as his finger was following his eyes, pointing at the words that he was reading. Alec was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, that he seemed to really like. The hoodie had some weird scribbling on it, that Magnus couldn’t figure out, but he liked the look of it. The look of easiness and comfort. Alec’s hair though, was a mess still, it was a little longer than a few weeks ago, but oh so fluffy. It looked so soft and when Magnus had the chance to run his hands through it, it wouldn’t disappoint.

“Could you stop looking at me?” Alec asked all of the sudden.

“Who me?” Magnus teased, as he smirked. Alec turned his head to the latter and glared at him with no real heat behind it.

“No, my other boyfriend that is watching me from afar…” Alec deadpanned.

“You have another boyfriend?!” Magnus exclaimed jokingly.

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to turn his attention back to his book, when he still saw Magnus looking at him through his eyelashes.

“Seriously, stop it!”

“Why don’t you make me,” Magnus challenged. Alec sighed heavily but got up, he strolled over to the couch, looked at Magnus with mischief in his eyes and plopped down on top of him. Magnus yelped in surprise, but opened his legs a little so that Alec could lay between them.

“This is a surprise,” his voice sounded strained as Alec was pushing against his stomach. Alec seemed to notice and moved down a bit, to let Magnus breathe. “A wonderful one, but a surprise no less.” Magnus winked at him, when Alec was still glaring at him through his eyelashes.

“I had to do something to make you stop looking at me like that, so I thought this would be the best way.” Probably didn’t really work as much as Alec hoped for, Magnus thought.

“You can lay on me anytime, baby,” Magnus joked as he wrapped his feet around the other man’s legs. Alec gave him a weird glance at first, as if he was thinking about something to say, but then wasn’t going to. Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with the hand that was able to move, the other one was kept in place by Alec’s body pressed against his, and stroked softly over the clean shaven skin.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispered as his gaze was set on Alec’s lips that were being caressed by Magnus’ thumb. His breath ghosting between them. He could feel Alec shiver a little as he continued his movement, he glanced up at Alec’s hazel eyes and chuckled at the loving, but maybe a little afraid, expression. Magnus got his other hand free and wrapped it around Alec’s waist, teasing some of the naked skin that peeked out of the hoodie.

The air felt charged and Magnus knew something was about to happen as he wanted to lean in and claim those lips as his, once again.

 

But…

 

Alec pulled away in the end.

“Do you think it’s weird that I don’t have a pet name for you?” he asked and Magnus was dumbfounded, he had not expected that to come out of him. He groaned a little as he realized he probably wasn’t going to get that kiss that he was daydreaming about, but had to settle for a conversation. Which he didn’t mind, not really, since it was still with Alec and everything with Alec was always better than with most.

“What do you mean, Alexander?”

“Well, you call me darling sometimes or just Alexander, but I never call you anything but Magnus. Isn’t that a little weird, aren’t you supposed to give your significant other a pet name?”

“Significant others…Are we now?” Magnus teased. Alec just rolled his eyes in response and slapped Magnus’ chest softly.

“You know what I mean… Boyfriends then. Aren’t boyfriends supposed to give their boyfriends a pet name? Isn’t that something that boyfriends do?”

“You said boyfriend an awful lot, my dear,” Magnus said and ruffled Alec’s hair.

“See, that is what I mean. You call me stuff, but I never call you anything. Shouldn’t I call you something like ‘honey’ or ‘dear’ or ‘baby’?”

“Oehh, I quite like baby…” Magnus said in a sultry voice as he moved his hand, that was formerly laid on Alec’s waist, a little lower. Alec glared at him and snatched the hand back up to his waist before it could reach its destination.

“Nuh uh,” Alec chastised.

“No? Can I at least get a kiss then, baby?” he smirked.

“Magnus! I’m serious,” Alec exclaimed and bend his knees to get up from the position he was laying in with Magnus. It was a little difficult, since Magnus had his legs around Alec’s, but in the end he got up and sat down.

“Hey,” Magnus got up as well. “Are you really worried about not giving me a pet name?”

“Well… I don’t know.. Kinda… I’m not really good at this relationship stuff, so I don't really know the basics of dating, but isn’t it weird that I don’t call you anything affectionate?”

“Then you probably have never heard yourself call me by my name,” Magnus looked at Alec with a stern look, but Alec just looked away. Magnus sat up straighter and moved closer to Alec.  

“You call me Magnus with so much care and affection, no one has ever said my name like that. It doesn’t matter to me if you give me a pet name or not, it really doesn’t matter in the slightest.”

Alec eyes found Magnus’, but still looked a little unsure. Magnus cupped his chin between his fingers and thought about what to say.

“Alexander Lightwood, we talked about this, remember? This is _our_ relationship, _our_ rules, but we have to communicate for it to work.”

“Maybe I want to call you by a nickname or a pet name…” he whispered softly.

“Then you absolutely can. Whatever feels comfortable to you, okay?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. Magnus gave him a quick peck on the nose and chuckled when he scrunched it up.  “Now, what did you have in mind?” Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and laid his chin on top of Alec’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about something yet. What is mostly used?” he turned his head slightly towards Magnus, who had an overexaggerated thinking face going on.

“Hmm… Well, there are the classics. Like ‘Honey’, ‘Sweetie’, ‘Dear’, ‘Sugar’, ‘Or babe/baby’. You have the food category ‘Pumpkin’, ‘Butterscotch’, ‘Peaches’, ‘Biscuit’ etc. You can also say ‘Love’ or ‘Angel’. And you have nicknames based on the person’s name, like for me it could be ‘Mag’ or something.”

“Hm.. I don’t know about them. What do you want to be called?”

“I thought _you_ wanted to give me a pet name?” Magnus nudged, but still sounded light.

“Yeah, well all of those don’t sound special.”

“They do sound a bit generic, don’t they?” Alec nodded in agreement with Magnus.

“But… I did always imagine myself calling someone ‘baby’ or ‘babe.”

“Aah, a great classic,” Magnus chimed in. “That is a good one to start off with, maybe later you’ll find one you find more fitting for me.”

“Maybe I’ll start calling you ‘gorgeous’ or ‘beautiful’, those fit right?” Alec said so sweetly that Magnus was pretty sure his heart would melt at the spot.

“You are so sweet,” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek in response. “I’ll might just start calling you ‘sweetie pie’ or 'sugar',” Magnus joked and laughed aloud when he saw the horrified look in Alec’s eyes. “Or ‘Angel’, because I’m pretty sure you fell from heaven.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe enough about pet names for now,” Alec deadpanned.

“Do you have to go back to work?” Magnus asked, but Alec turned to him with a smirk on his face. He softly grabbed Magnus’ legs and laid them down on the couch again, he pushed the man to lay down and even opened his legs to make some space where he laid down between them.

“Nah… I kinda want to give you that kiss now,” Alec said as he pressed his lips against Magnus’ softly, slowly, but seductively moving over Magnus’.

“Hm.. I’m not complaining,” Magnus whispered in the space between them, when Alec had pulled away.

“Me neither.. _baby_ ,” Alec chuckled at Magnus’ surprised expression on his face and something that could only be described as lust, was seen in his eyes. Magnus quickly pulled Alec back to his lips, and may have slipped a little tongue in there for good measure.

That is how they spent the rest of the afternoon, laying on the couch together, their bodies intertwined, sharing lazy kisses, with Alec’s homework forgotten. No better way to spend time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx Leave a kudo or comment if you want, they are appreciated.


	9. Can you stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sleepover!!

“Magnuuuussss…” Alec whined when he noticed his boyfriend was barely awake on his bed, sprawled between papers, books and a laptop, not paying him or what he was about to say any attention. His eyes were closed shut as he was snuggled up between Alec’s sheets.  

“Wha-?” Magnus answered, not yet opening his eyes, too comfortable laying in Alec’s bed. He pulled the cushion closer, hugged it closer to him and sighed sweetly.

“You’re not listening anymore..” Alec pouted as he said that. They had both promised each other to help one another out with their exams. Magnus would listen to Alec’s rambling about some of the most ancient history and Alec would listen about all the different writers who’ve changed the whole industry. And while Alec had listened all the way through, even asking Magnus questions about some stuff, Magnus on the other hand had fallen asleep halfway through. Alec hadn’t even begun to talk about the Pharaoh’s and that was pretty early on!

“M listenin,” he muttered into the pillow, and Alec was pretty sure he drooled a little, but he didn’t mind. Magnus still somehow seemed too cute. Not that he was ever going to tell him that he thought Magnus drooling was cute, but still.

“No you’re not, and pretending to be isn’t really nice,” Alec sulked as he grabbed the pillow from under Magnus’ head, to wake him up in the progress. With no result, Magnus just snuggled further up into himself, not caring that the source of heat he had created was ripped away from him.

“Magnuss, babee….” Alec frowned as Magnus, yet again ignored his whining, the nerve this guy had. He even said ‘babe’, which usually got Magnus’ attention. So, he did the only logical thing he thought of, he hit Magnus with the pillow he held in his hands. Magnus quickly jumped up from the hit and looked around the room, disoriented.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled chaotically, which made Alec want to laugh or at least chuckle, but he was still a little mad. So, he didn’t.

“You fell asleep on me..”

“I wish,” Magnus teased as he grabbed some of the papers that laid on the bed. He tried to reorganize them as discreetly as possible. When he was done, he just looked at Alec with those incredibly sweet eyes and smiled. Obnoxious, Alec thought. Not really though, but how could this man literally make him forget the reason he was upset with just one smile. That shouldn’t be possible. He glared at Magnus with a full on death stare, he was not letting him win him over. Not this time.

“You are so cute,” Magnus commented and sat on his knees to give Alec a kiss on his nose.

“Am not..” Alec complained as Magnus just smirked at him.

“You so are, especially when you pretend to be mad at me. It’s very cute.”

“Stoooppp!” Alec threw himself on the bed so he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Magnus came to lie beside him, after he pushed some stuff away, and laid his head close to Alec’s.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep while you were trying to explain something to me, I know it wasn’t fair that you had to listen to me and I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry, my dear.” Magnus pushed himself up on his elbows and hovered over Alec, he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss to show him he was sorry. And well, Alec didn’t exactly mind.

“I forgive you, but just because you apologized so sincerely, not because of how cute you looked while asleep, that’s for sure.” Magnus actually laughed out loud for that, it was a great sound, Alec noted.

“Well good, I’m also pretty sure I look awful while sleeping,” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and got Alec’s book from where he put it on the night stand. "But good try, though."

“No, you did not. You looked very sweet and peaceful.”

“Thanks, _honey_ ,” Magnus winked at him and handed the book over to him. “So, where did you leave it. I want to know more,” Magnus genuinely said.

“You can say it if you think it’s boring, you don’t have to prove a point by actually falling asleep.”

“I don’t think it’s boring one bit. I fell asleep, because it’s late and we have both studied for such a long time,” Magnus complained.

Alec looked at the clock next to him and was honestly shocked how late it already was, no wonder Magnus was tired.  

“It really is late… maybe we should continue this tomorrow or something…”

“Yeah, the exams aren’t until Friday anyway, so we still have time,” Magnus agreed, he grabbed his laptop and closed it, grabbed some of his books, put it in his bag and put the neatly placed papers in his bag as well. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, where they somehow ended up and put them on. “Then I’ll guess I’ll head out.” He strolled over to Alec’s side, leaned down and gave him a long and sweet goodbye kiss.

“Orr…” Alec drawled out, after Magnus pulled away from him. “You can stay here,” he said timidly, his eyes looking down at the pillow he was holding in his hand again. Not yet meeting Magnus’ eyes.

“You mean sleep on the couch?” Magnus asked seriously.

“No, with me, in my bed.”

Magnus sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Alec with a surprised expression. “Really?” he questioned.

“Yeah.. I’d like it if you stayed and well, you’re my boyfriend and it would be weird if I let you sleep on the couch… right?” Alec stammered.

“Not if you wanted me to.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“You want me to sleep in here, with you, next to you?” Magnus questioned, just to be certain, he didn’t want to misinterpret anything.

“Yes. It’s not like anything is going to happen, we’ll just be sleeping. At least for now,” Alec mumbled the last part, in the hope Magnus wouldn’t notice it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want to wake up next to you,” Alec said while blushing.

“Okay, then I guess I’m staying,” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I have some pajamas for you if you’d like, I don’t know if the shirts will fit, but I’m pretty sure the pants will.” Alec got up from where he was sitting on the bed, to rummage through one of his drawers.

“That’s okay, I usually don’t sleep with a shirt on either way,” Magnus responded.

“Oh.. uh.. that’s fine, then..” Alec stammered as he was visioning the image of Magnus with his shirt off. He didn’t know if he actually looked like that without one, but a man could always dream, Alec thought. Not knowing that Magnus was more beautiful bare-chested, or ripped for that matter, than he could ever begin to imagine.

“I can wear something if you’d rather have that,” Magnus smirked at the other man, while Alec was still standing with his back towards Magnus.

“No! Uh.. I mean, whatever you want, I guess.” Alec finally turned around and threw a pair of pants Magnus’ way, not really returning the intense stare Magnus gave him .

“Okay, then.” Magnus stood up from the bed, gestured for Alec to turn around jokingly, and changed his bottoms. After that he pulled his shirt over his head and laid it down on top of his bag that was standing next to the bed. He pulled off his socks and crawled under the sheets. “You can look,” Magnus called.

Alec turned around to see Magnus laying in the bed already, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Magnus must’ve noticed his change in expression, as he was smirking up at him with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked teasingly, with a tone of innocence.

“Nothing,” Alec grumbled in response, got his stuff and went to change in the bathroom. When he came back he was wearing sweatpants and a grey shirt, not really ready for Magnus to see him bare-chested. He climbed in besides Magnus and felt the heat radiating off of the other man already.

“Are you always this warm?” Alec questioned as he laid himself down.

“Maybe…” Alec chuckled as he pulled the blanket fully over his body, settling down. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, as they didn’t really know what to say or what to do. New territory Alec wasn’t familiar with.   

“I guess this is good night?” Alec eventually suggested, he leaned over to Magnus’ side to give him a good night kiss, that Magnus happily accepted.

“Good night, Alexander.” Alec laid down again and closed his eyes, but he could feel Magnus wasn’t fully relaxed or comfortable yet, so he opened them again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, not really.”

“Magnus.. what is it?”

“I just… promise that you won’t laugh,” Magnus said.

“Laugh at what?”

“Just promise you won’t laugh.”

“I could never laugh at you,” Alec said seriously.

“I still sleep with a stuffed animal..” Magnus blurted out, whilst looking ashamed. Alec was a little in shock, as he didn’t expected that to come out of the man’s mouth. 

“Okay..”

“It’s just that I like to hold onto something when I sleep… and well… I always have it with me, whenever I sleep somewhere else. But now…I didn’t really know this was happening and I can’t really sleep without at least holding something,” Magnus admitted, he shook his head, like he was trying to figure out if he should say something or not.

“What?” Alec softly asked, moving closer to him.

“Can I hold you?” Magnus asked. “I mean.. can we cuddle?” When Alec didn’t say something that exact second, Magnus started to backtrack. “Never mind, that’s stupid. Maybe some other time, let’s just sleep..” Alec frowned as he listened to the words coming out of Magnus’ mind, not fully understanding the reason behind them. Why would Alec ever say no to him? As Magnus was about to turn his back to Alec, Alec gently grabbed his arm and stopped him. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist. He laid Magnus’ head on his shoulder, letting him lean heavily against him.

“Of course we can, you’re my boyfriend Magnus. If you like it or not, I want to be close to you. Why else do you think I wanted you to sleep in the same bed as me?” Alec looked down at Magnus who seemed utterly surprised to what his boyfriend was saying.

“Really?”

“Really. I would love to hold you,” Alec smiled as he place a sweet kiss on top of Magnus’ head. They were both silent for a little bit.

“You know, you’re the first boy I let sleep in my bed,” Alec joked to ease the tension.

“Really?” Magnus looked up from the place where his head was rested, with a knowing smirk on his face. “I feel honored.”

“You should be, I don’t let just anyone sleep with me,” Alec winked.

“Well, good to know,” Magnus responded.

“Good night, Magnus,” Alec sighed as he put the light out.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus closed his eyes, snuggled further into Alec and sighed contend. Happy to be laying in Alec’s arms tonight or forever if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudo or a comment to tell me your thoughts xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it please leave a comment or a kudo, they are really appreciated :)


End file.
